thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Glynn
Glynn is an old vertical boiler engine, known as a"Coffee Pot". He was the original number one on the North Western Railway before Thomas' arrival and now works alongside Stephen and Millie at Ulfstead Castle. Bio Glynn was the original number one engine on the North Western Railway, built by a young Sir Topham Hatt and used to work on the Ffarquhar branch line with the other "Coffee Pots". By the time Thomas had arrived, Glynn was the only one remaining and he was left rusting on a siding at Ffarquhar station, with ivy growing all over him. After meeting with and realising Thomas was the new number one, Glynn asked him to look after the branch line and wear the number with pride. Many years later, Glynn was accidentally rediscovered by Marion, who was working on clearing the line for constructing a new warehouse and she thought Glynn was a talking tree. Worried that Glynn might be scrapped, Thomas moved Glynn to a carriage shed. The following day, Thomas introduced Glynn to Sir Robert Norramby, who eagerly agreed to have Glynn restored and brought to The Estate Railway. Once Glynn was fully restored, he gave Sir Topham Hatt a ride up to Ulfstead Castle for the Earl's Christmas party. Following the party, the Earl showed Glynn around the castle grounds and the Dinosaur Park. Worried that the Earl had a new favourite engine, Stephen challenged Glynn to a race to Knapford, with the loser having to leave the estate. The two engines raced on The Main Line, stalling Gordon and James, who were travelling behind them. Despite upsetting Sir Topham Hatt and delaying James and Gordon's trains, Glynn and Stephen became firm friends and the Earl explained his plans to have them work together with his upcoming railway museum project. Later on, Millie was given extra work for the day, and the Earl asked Stephen and Glynn to do some of her other chores. Glynn collected coal for the castle fires, but Stephen kept neglecting to move the garden waste, leading to a quarrel between him and Millie. Glynn encouraged Stephen to let Millie calm down before apologising to her; but the next day, when Stephen couldn't find Millie, he assumed she'd run away and went to look for her, leaving Glynn to do all the work at the castle by himself until both Millie and Stephen returned. Basis Although Glynn is meant to be one of the "Coffee Pots" of Sir Topham Hatt's unique design, his basis is actually the Head Wrightson & Co Ltd. Type 1 "Coffee Pot No. 1" vertical boiler locomotive of 1871. Built for the Dorking Greystone Lime Company, it worked at the Betchworth Quarry for 81 years, until 1952, when it was withdrawn and fell into derelict condition. It was bought by its original builder in 1960 and restored, it was then sent to the Beamish Museum in 1970, where it is now preserved. Livery Glynn is painted red and has gold boiler bands. He has a grey steam space cap and funnel with a brass funnel top. He has brass control caps and brass nameplates. The number "1" is painted in yellow underneath his nameplates. Because he was left sitting in sidings for a while, he was covered with rust, but the rust was dealt with after his overhaul. Trivia * Glynn appear in Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins when Thomas told Twilight, Marco Polo, Fireman Sam, Wilson, Brewster, Koko and their friends about when he first came to Sodor. * Glynn meet Twilight Sparkle, Marco Polo, Fireman Sam, The Wild Kratts, Wilson, Brewster, Koko and their friends in Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas & Friends Season 20 episode: The Christmas Coffeepot. * Glynn guest star in Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic- A Hearth's Warming Tail when he help Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Luke, Spike, Marco, Shi La, Luigi, Fu Fu, The Wild Kratts (Chris, Martin, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy Z), Gonzo, Rizzo and Jeremy the crow get Starlight Glimmer into the Christmas spirit (or Hearth's Warming spirit as the ponies call it) by telling the story of A Hearth's Warming Tale a parody of A Christmas Carol about Snowfall Frost. * Glynn is thus far the only character introduced in the television series that takes inspiration from supportive material for the Railway Series rather then the books themselves or being a television series original character. Gallery Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Senior/Elders Category:Tank Engines Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Coffee Pot Engines Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Allies Category:Trains Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Males Category:Citizens of Equesodor Category:Red Characters